Talk:Black Lotus Strike
net energy gain of 7....worths it? I think so, it makes up for using skills like Mark of Instability, a personal favorite. It does tons of damage anyway, and if it helps energy, thats fine by me. I think its made to offset the energy of a hex. Also, remember thats counting 12 critical strikes, you will probably have more than that. :Main problem is Recharge... otherwise it's a great idea. Silk Weaker 07:53, 20 August 2006 (CDT) ::Assassin's Promise? Thedarkmarine 11:49, 20 August 2006 (CDT) :::Certainly in an promise build, a lot of new skills are open to you, but when comparing this with Golden Phoenix Strike, I can't help but think that the recharge limits the use in PvP. If it's slightly lower, 12/15, even, I would definetly consider using it. I would use it now, too, but only on weird builds. Probably with Shadow Shourd, since it has a long recharge anyway. Silk Weaker 12:09, 20 August 2006 (CDT) I suggest using it with Impale if your on your own. It will add even more damage to the following Dual Attack and get a Hex for the Black Lotus. — Poki#3 01:43, 25 July 2006 (CDT) I dont know if the above suggestion has ever worked but i just tried it(01/05/07) and Deep Wound doesnt count as a hex for Black Lotus Strike I would combine it with Rigor Mortis If i had a decet assasin.--Coloneh RIP 21:29, 23 November 2006 (CST) :Er... why? Expose Defenses blows that out of the water and it's a sin skill. -Auron 01:57, 1 May 2007 (CDT) 19 Critical strikes? Is it possible to get Critical Strikes to 19? -PanSola 19:13, 13 May 2006 (CDT) You can get it to 18 I don't know about 19. 16 = superior rune + Keen Mask 17 = Grenths Assassin. 18 = Lyssia's Assassin. Dagger can go upto 19 with the assitance of a dagger handle of dagger mastery. : there is no "Grenths Assassin" so that is incorrect... the correct values are :16 - Max gear and 12 in stat :17 Assassin of Lyssa :18 - +1 weapon (20%) :for a max of 18. :see Blessing for more info. --Midnight08 09:24, 30 November 2006 (CST) Revert of Trivia I thought that Trivia about M:tG was interesting. After all, I remember hearing somewhere that many people in Anet play it. :It was irrelevant. It explained in-depth why some card which may or may not (and most likely, not) be related to this skill, is rare. In fact, the whole connection is beyond obscure, it's just wishful thinking from people who get their hobbies mixed up or desperately want to see a link to something that's either not there or is entirely unclear from context. If you're so keen on obscure connections though, you might be interested in going to the Skeleton-section, and mention that the red skeletons in Castlevania regenerate when they get hit, and perhaps a "Did you know?"-section, mentioning that you, too have a skeleton inside of you! Just because it's interesting doesn't mean it's relevant. Now, on a more serious note, and this is something I probably should have mentioned instead of writing the above paragraph; the lotus is a flower that's spiritually regarded as a symbol for purity (in general, but also as a purity in other beings). A "black" lotus is a metaphor for an imperfect or tainted human being, the flower itself being a metaphor for a human. So the "Black Lotus" in this skill, would then be the hexed target. Sure, it's obscure, but it beats the crap out of any explanation you'd care to give regarding playing-cards, doesn't it? The More You Know. --Black Ark 09:37, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::split the difference boys, once line on MTG, one line on spiritual lotus. 10 words or less. it's not going to mess the article like a paragraph, and everyone gets their trivia in. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:58, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :::Well I certainly didn't expect to get such a hostile response. You can have it your way, I didn't even put the trivia there in the first place. I don't feel like writing it so unless you do...? --Macros† 10:20, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::::After reading the Black Lotus article, it sure seems like it is a reference, since Black Lotus (the card) adds Mana to any pool when used, and Black Lotus Strike adds a ton of energy if it hits. See any relation? - 66.67.185.33 13:22, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :::::it's already in trivia, and no more is needed. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:29, 22 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::It's just a conincedence. In case no has noticed ever, ANet names assassin skills in a certain way to better describe the skill. A skill with "Black" in it means that the targer must be hexed, and "Lotus" means you gain energy. The refers to nothing at all.--Nog64 18:42, 8 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Then again, Wizards use a similar convention as well: "Lotus" means gain mana. Thedarkmarine 00:54, 9 February 2007 (CST)